fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 248
Dawn on Tenrou Island is the 248th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Demons and Fairies reaches its climax. The Exceeds have destroyed Hades' "heart," the source of all his Magic Power. With Tenrou Island restored to its original state, Team Natsu regains all their Magic Power. As the situation is reversed and Hades is defeated for the final time, the sun finally rises on Tenrou Island. Summary The explosion caused by Hades destroys most of the ship's deck, but doesn't injure any of the Fairy Tail members. As Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Gray pull themselves out of the rubble, Natsu manages to land a blow on Hades, who is sent flying back. As Hades expresses his shock about his Magic failing to take effect, Natsu attacks him with an uppercut. Elsewhere, Happy and Carla are standing in front of a machine where liquid is pouring out. It turns out that the "heart" that they destroyed is the secret to Hades' Magic and longevity, the "Devil's Heart." Without the heart, Hades' Magic disappears. As Natsu continues to attack Hades with punches and kicks, the others notice that the Tenrou Island's tree has been restored to its original and healthy state. At the roots of the great tree, an exhausted Ultear stands, having used her Arc of Time Magic to restore the tree. As Ultear straightens up, Meredy silently watches her from behind. With the Tenrou Tree's restoration, Magic Power is returned to the Fairy Tail members. Natsu continues to attack Hades with his punches but Hades retaliates by palming Natsu into the rubble, determined to not lose to Makarov. Suddenly, Laxus appears and punches Hades while telling the Fairy Tail members to attack. Lucy summons Capricorn to tackle Hades while Wendy flips him around with a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Gray then slashes Hades with an Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, while Erza follows up with a Pentagram Sword. Natsu then finishes the battle with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. With Hades defeated, Natsu screeches out in celebration, proud of the power of his guild, just as the sun rises on the horizon. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * Spells used * * |Aisu Buringā}} * |Pentaguramu Sōdo}} * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship * Armors used * Weapons used *Swords Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key Trivia *The Tankōbon version of the Chapter had the fourteenth page cut and nine new ones added. The added pages feature extended versions of Fairy Tail Mages' attacks, which were also made in the anime in a similar form. The additions go as follows: **When Lucy summons Capricorn, Hades recognizes him, however he states that he isn't Zoldeo, but Lucy's Celestial Spirit. Capricorn then elbows and kicks Hades. **Following up, Wendy charges her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, that makes Hades fly in front of her, not at her side. **Gray then is shown making his usual Ice-Make gesture before attacking Hades with his Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, that also freezes the Grimoire Heart's master. **In succession, Erza is shown requipping her armor after removing her clothes, and then effectively attacking with Pentagram Sword. **Finally, Hades is shown with an expression of despair as he witnesses Natsu charging fire in his right hand and lightning in his left hand. Navigation